


Can I Have My Ice Cream Cake Now?

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Yes Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yata Misaki's birthday, and Promotion.Scepter 4 has invited him to be a guest star for the evening in their weekly show. </p><p>Nothing goes as planned, of course, and Yata's left dumbfounded as his "secret" boyfriend suddenly tosses them out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have My Ice Cream Cake Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. But....
> 
> Beta Note: When you're able to see the struggle and process of making a fic.

Someone‘s birthday was today, and it wasn’t just _anyone’s_ birthday, either. It was Yata Misaki’s - the great _Yatagarasu_ , best dancer in all of Japan, capable of making even grown _men_ swoon at his breath-taking presence. It was Yata Misaki, greatest rival of Fushimi Saruhiko, who was once his best friend until he up and left him without a word one day, four or so years ago. Four years and three months to be exact, but who's counting?

It was his birthday, but it was beginning to seriously _suck_ because of this damn interviewer and his nosy questions. He understood the whole ‘what are your plans for your career?’ and ‘is there anyone you’re interested in?’ (in which he only stuttered out a maybe and glared at him long enough to make him drop the subject) questions he was usually given in every single one of them, but he didn’t expect _this_ question to come flying at him so suddenly.

Yata stared at the interviewer, who was somehow shorter than him and looked like he could pass as an _actual_ middle schooler,  in disbelief. “Can… can you repeat that?”

“Of course.” He said politely. Yata didn’t really like him for being so polite, but his ‘idol’ status probably gave off the impression that he needed to be treated with as much respect as the businessman across the street. It wasn’t something he liked, really, because he saw himself on the same level as his fans (if not lower) and whatnot since _they’re_ the ones really spreading the word about him and giving him such a big presence in the idol universe. The interviewer cleared his throat before speaking again before repeating the words he wished he never heard. “Rumor has it that your rival, Fushimi Saruhiko, has confessed to being in a serious relationship with someone. What do you think of that rumor?”

Well... honestly it’s fucking _great_ , considering that _Yata_ was the one Fushimi was in a ‘serious relationship’ with. It was supposed to be a secret, but here Yata was suddenly being informed that his boyfriend had actually _told_ someone he was in a relationship. What was Yata supposed to do now?

Confess his love for that asshat? Hell no.

Pretend to be his best frienemy and say that he was glad Fushimi had finally found someone he could tolerate on a long-term basis? Maybe.

Be utterly upset that he was going to be forgotten by Fushimi? Fuck no - that was going _way_ too far. Fushimi was still his public enemy, after all.

He had no idea _how_ to approach this question. Was there a way around it? Above or under it? The interviewer looked at Yata expectantly, completely unaware of the internal war going on in his mind right that second. The superstar was excessively tapping the tabletop with his finger as he became lost in thought. He was quickly running out of ideas, though,  and just as quickly gave up on whatever train of thought he was currently riding on.

 _Fuck_ _this._

“Oh did he, now?” Yata laughed nervously, hoping - no, _praying_ \- that the guy would cut him some slack on his birthday and leave him be. “That’s a surprise. Not a lot of people can tolerate that guy, after all.”

“So, what do you think about it?” The interviewer pressed. So much for giving a vague answer.

“Like, personally? Good for him.” Yata shrugged. He only just remembered that the interview was actually _live_ and that Fushimi was supposed to join them any moment now, which was _probably_ why they were being so pushy about this question. “Saru’s probably ecstatic about finding someone that can cook for him, now.”

That earned a light chuckle from the interviewer. “That’s true. Well, then…” The interviewer looked at his papers, searching for a good follow-up question no doubt, before making an ‘aha!’ face and looking back at him. “What are your thoughts on Homra Public Entertainment’s upcoming collaboration with Promotion.Scepter 4?”

Yata did a double take. “What?”

The interviewer looked just as shocked as Yata was. “Were you not informed about –“

The poor guy couldn't even finish his sentence  because just then the door had opened and a tall, dark-haired man waltzed in as if he owned the place. _Technically_ the company the guy was employed in _did_ own the place, though, but that wasn’t a valid reason to look all high and mighty now, was it?

But this was _Fushimi_ , Yata’s greatest rival, and the reason why the male idol scene literally blew up in Japan. Ever since their debut in middle school, it was usually never one without the other. If Yata had done something, Fushimi was sure to try to outshine him and vice versa.

“Good evening,” Fushimi smiled his famous celebrity smile, which looked more like a smirk to Yata.

“Good evening, Fushimi!” The interviewer smiled. “It’s nice to see you’ve arrived! Please take a seat!”

“My pleasure,” Fushimi smiled before taking the seat next to Yata. “How are you?” he asked the boy next to him, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the back of his hand. He was looking rather intently at Yata’s face.

It made him flustered, to say the least. “What do you mean _how am I?_?” He frowned, crossing his arms.

Fushimi shrugged before looking back at the interviewer. “Did I miss anything important?”

“Why, no, Fushimi!” The interviewer did a wave of his hand. “We were just talking about a rumor that’s been circling around you, actually.”

“Ah…” Fushimi glanced at Yata. “That’s been causing quite a riot lately, huh?”

“Definitely!” The interviewer exclaimed, his laugh coming off a little nervous. “Well, now that _you’re_ here, what do _you_ think about the rumor?”

“It’s not a rumor.” Fushimi’s smirk was back as he pulled his body away from the table and casually put an arm on Yata’s shoulder. Yata scowled but didn’t bother pulling away from Fushimi’s touch. There were people outside the window in front of them, and they were all watching their every movement. It was still nerve-wracking, seeing so many people screaming and holding up signs and whatnot. A lot of them were girls, much to his dismay, but he could always focus his attention to one of the two other walls instead.

Or he could stare at Fushimi, but that wasn’t something he could do out in public. _Especially_ since there’s a crowd in front of him – nevermind that the room is soundproof; just _seeing_ them there was making him nervous enough.

When it finally registered that Fushimi actually addressed the rumor as a truth, Yata was pretty close to screaming. Because one, _what the fuck?_ And two, _what the_ actual _fuck?_

The interviewer looked enthusiastically surprised while the crowd outside was practically going _nuts_ . Yata was just sitting there, Fushimi’s arm still heavy on his shoulder, unsure of how he was supposed to react. His face was no doubt one of utter surprise. “ _What?_ ” Was all Yata managed to choke out, horror making its way on his features as he turned his body to fully face Fushimi. “Just… _what_?”

Fushimi rolled his eyes. “Misaki, it’s been half a year. They deserve to know.” Was he trying to say that they should come out _right this moment_? How would the crowd react to that? This country wasn’t fully supportive of gay people, after all.

But then again, the amount of ‘ _Sarumi!’_ signs outside completely outnumbered the individually-named signs by far. Yata didn’t completely understand the meaning of that term, but Fushimi would probably be more than happy to explain it to him when they had the chance to see each other privately.

But right now, Yata needed to survive the landmine Fushimi just forced them to step on.

“So…” If Fushimi wanted to do this, then _he_ was going to lead it, not the mighty Yatagarasu. “Care to elaborate?’

“Oh, Misaki…” Fushimi leaned in closer. It was natural for the two enemies to be up in each other’s personal space – it was part of their appeal as friends-turned-enemies-that-are-still-kind-of-friends. They hated each other, but Fushimi would still come and talk to him as if Yata wasn’t practically barking at him to get the hell away. Yata would make a point to challenge Fushimi to literally anything and everything – from ramen eating contests to ‘who can sing this note the longest’ to even tongue twister trials. It was childish and they were both twenty-one already, but people loved it, and _they_ secretly loved it as well.

Hell, they were going out, weren’t they?

Fushimi leaned forward and rested his forehead on Yata’s collarbone, which resulted in Yata practically _freezing_ from the random public display of affection. Fushimi was normally _not_ like this. The most he’d ever do was sling an arm around Yata’s shoulder – other times it’d just be a bunch of poking or kicking while bickering over something ridiculous like watermelon hard candy or whose rubber strap version of themselves was the cuter one (obviously Yata always won _that_ argument, Fushimi was always dubbed the ‘hotter’ one after all).

“Saruhiko, are you drunk?” Yata joked, hoping that his ‘friend’ would get off of him. This was getting extremely awkward, what with the jumping fans in front of them and the grinning interviewer at another side of the table.

“Nah, I’m just trying to be subtle.”

Yata rolled his eyes. His arms were stuck under Fushimi, and he _could_ pull his arms away right now if it wasn’t for the thought of _what if he fell… and his face hit_ that _place…_  “Subtle with _what_ , may I ask?” he didn’t know what else to say, honestly. He didn’t want to be the one to say anything. He wasn’t the one that wanted to keep the thing a secret in the first place, but since Fushimi oh so nicely pointed out that he was really in a relationship who-knows-how-long ago, might as well have _him_ deal with this!

Fushimi chuckled, the microphone in front of Yata pretty much catching every little thing that’s been happening between the two. “About _us_ , stupid.”

And that was it.

That was all that needed to be said.

Now the interviewer was grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat, and Yata was pretty sure that anyone else listening in on this interview was also going nuts – in excitement or anger, he didn’t know.

 _Ah hell, I was supposed to tell my mom first_ _before going public with this._

“What the heck Saru?” He was still kind of pinned down by the other. “Wh-what made you decide to throw this out in the open _now_?”

Fushimi was silent for a moment before finally pulling away and shrugging. “I just felt like it. The rumors were already there, and it’d just get annoying if they kept asking people about it.”

Fushimi had a point, but still.

He must be drunk. That's the only mildly plausible explanation for this mess. Because _come on_ , this was Fushimi Saruhiko, Lord of Gloom. He doesn't just suddenly become affectionate out in public. Hell, even when it was just the two of them it'd be a miracle if Yata could manage to hold his hand for longer than a few minutes.

So why the _fuck_ is he nuzzling his collarbone and acting like some large, attention-deprived cat all of a sudden?

"Oi, Saru, stop this." Yata glared, knowing that Fushimi wouldn't see it since he was facing the crowd and smiling that million-dollar smile of his. He finally made a move to shove the taller one out of his personal space - yes, two feet was _still_ considered personal space - to properly yell at him.

"Are you okay in the head? Did you eat something bad? Are you doing drugs?" Yata was at a loss.  The interviewer was probably thoroughly enjoying this trainwreck of an announcement, as well.

Fushimi clicked his tongue, the usual bored expression slowly making its way back to his way-too-pretty face. "Yes, no, and no."

"Now now, you two." The interviewer’s voice startled the two of them, who both turned to look at him. "I'm sure you two are quite.. _busy_ ,  so let's just get the ball rolling again, shall we?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue again while Yata just sat here glaring at everything. "Fine!" He pouted, fixing his gaze on the table. There was nearly nowhere else to look that didn’t involve going eye-to-eye with anyone.

The interviewer - honestly, at this point it'd be pointless to say that no, Yata didn't actually _know_ the guy's name - simply chuckled and pressed some button on the keyboard next to him. "Okay, so..." He glanced at the two of them, his expression everything but easy-going. "Would someone like to explain the event that had just transpired between the two of you?"

Wow. Big words. Yata was tapping the tabletop once again, making damn sure that he was paying no attention to Fushimi. At all. And yeah, he was honestly failing right now since Fushimi had decided to make sure their legs always touched.

 _This fucker._ Yata’s scowl never faltered. He simply turned away with a huff and waited for Prince Fushimi to answer that question.

“Well, what does everyone else think?” Fushimi answered the question _with another_ question

“It looks like you’ve been together for a while if you ask me.” The interviewer shrugged.

“Congrats, you just answered your own question.” Yata couldn’t help but snicker at that statement; really, neither of them were very good at interviews. Fushimi was always too sarcastic or outright _rude_ while Yata would just end up yelling or stuttering too much to make much sense. “So, is that all?”

The interviewer coughed, seemingly surprised with the sudden pace of the conversation. Yata couldn’t blame him; Fushimi hated being asked questions in the first place. And it was about to get worse for the both of them now, considering that this interview was a _special_ interview, courtesy of it being Yata's birthday that day.

“It's getting pretty close to performance time, so let's allow some questions from your fans!” the interviewer smiled that businesslike smile of his that Yata had begun to hate, and soon enough he began tapping some keys - probably finding which call to take.

“First one is… Mirai!” The interviewer tapped another key and a high pitched squeal almost blew Yata’s eardrums off. _God damnit, seriously?_

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD SO IS IT TRUE THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER NOW HOLY SHIT - “

Yata took his earpiece off and nearly threw it on the floor. God he hated people like this. Couldn’t they just talk normally for once? Like, _please?_

“Calm down, please.” Fushimi chuckled, earning another squeal that could he heard through the earphone Yata’s fist was currently clenching. “I’m not going to answer that question just yet, so just stay tuned, alright?” Another squeal and Yata cringed yet again. _How does that guy even manage to survive that without flinching?_

A quiet click of the tongue, however, confirmed at Fushimi was actually indeed _really_ annoyed and just didn’t want to show it because he was a top-level performer and could _most definitely_ survive something like squealing in his ear. Yata didn’t control his emotions as well, yes, but who the hell can actually survive that much screaming in their ears? Was Fushimi having hearing issues too? He already had to wear un-cool glasses due to his eyesight (really, it was _super_ bland and nerdy, but everyone loved it for some reason and it even became a fashion trend, for Pete’s sake).

Fushimi made a signal to go to the next caller, and Yata was more than relieved when the noises from his earpiece were no longer loud enough to be heard through his hand. He set it back in his right ear carefully, praying to whatever gods were available that the next one wasn’t as bad as that.

“Here’s Maya!” The interviewer exclaimed.

“Good evening!” It was a much quieter voice, but still perky and _girly_. The two idols bid their greetings and she continued on with her question excitedly. “Okay! So I know Yata has a thing against milk and Fushimi has a thing against vegetables, but would either of you consider going on a vegetable smoothie diet? It’s a current health trend in America and it’s supposed to help you stay healthy and stuff… so…. Yeah.”

Yata scowled at the mention of milk while Fushimi outright refused straight away. “No way.” He muttered. “Vegetables are demons in disguise.”

“Such a child.” Yata punched Fushimi’s shoulder lightly, eliciting a smile from the other. “Someday I’ll make you a dish with vegetables that you’ll _love_.”

Maya squee’d a bit, causing Yata to flinch. Fushimi was too busy glaring at Yata to bother with Maya, though. “Says the one that can’t even drink a glass of milk. Seriously, you eat ice cream and milkshakes like there’s no tomorrow when you think nobody’s looking. Why not _plain milk_? Child.”

Yata frowned. “At least I eat my vegetables!”

“So would _you_ go on a veggie smoothie diet, then?” _Oh right, the question._

“... Maybe. Depends. Can I still eat all I want? I don’t like diets in the first place…” That earned a light chuckle (more like a high pitched giggle) from Maya.

“That’s not how diets work, Yata!” Maya laughed. Yata’s frown deepened.

“Well, then no. I mean, it sounds _great_ if you want to be healthy, I guess, but if I can’t eat whatever I want then I’m not going to do it.” Yata smiled apologetically, hoping the cameramen caught it and that Maya was watching the live broadcast.

“Ah, that’s okay, Yata! Thank you Yata, Fushimi!” And the line died. Honestly, Yata was surprised she didn’t try to talk with them still - he’d never had someone end a call on them willingly like that.

“Mika, you're on the air!” he suddenly exclaimed throwing both idols off-guard. Some static-y noise reverberated in the room from some speakers near them, and all of a sudden a shrill voice screamed into their earpieces. _Oh, for fuck's sake._

“Hello? Ohhhhh, my god. Is this really Yata and Fushimi? It's so nice to meet you!” it sounded like some teenage girl, and Yata repressed a groan. He has had enough experience with fans to know what was about to come up.

“It's nice to meet you too!” both idols said as enthusiastically as they could, albeit not in sync. “So what’ll be your question?” Fushimi pressed.

“Oh! Uhm.. so since someone already asked if you two were together already….  what’ll you two be performing later today?” it was an innocent question, though it wasn't something he was prepared to answer. More because he still didn’t know what song they were performing. They had done two collaborations together, but he wasn’t told which they were actually going to perform that night.

“That'll be a secret.” Fushimi winked. “You'll just have to wait a little while.”

The screaming happened again, and the interviewer quickly changed lines. “Here's Akira!”

“Good evening Yata and Fushimi!” it was a male this time, and Yata could have sighed in relief right now if it wasn't for the look the interviewer was giving him. _Behave_ , he seemed to be saying. “I'll keep it short and simple. I want to sing a song to my girlfriend for her birthday that's coming up, but I don't know what song to sing to her. Can you help?”

This was an unusual question and one that Yata could totally get into. “Good evening! There are a lot of songs you could sing to her! Will you be using any instrument?” Yata leaned into the microphone in front of them, happy to have received this question, and Fushimi fell silent next to him.

“I’ll be using an acoustic guitar, yes!”

“Ah! If it's for a girl you love, then obviously it has to be a love song, right?” Yata laughed.

“As if you have any experience with love songs.” Fushimi scoffed. Yata glared at him.

“Anyways. How about a song like _Yubikiri_?”

“Why not _Milk and Coffee_?” Fushimi butted in. Yata resisted the urge to kick him.

“Saru, that's a terrible choice for a birthday song.”

“Oh?” Fushimi raised his brows. “Since when were _you_ an expert at song choices, _Misaki_?”

Yata sputtered. “I-I don't need to be an expert to understand what that song means! Pervert.” Yata muttered the last word, but it didn't go unnoticed. Fushimi simply smirked.

“Anyways! There's also… ah… _Wherever You Are_ ! Taka from ONE OK ROCK is a great guy - I wish I got to meet him again. There's also… are you good at English? I personally like _Love Story_ by -”

“ _Really,_ Misaki?” Fushimi interrupted yet again. “Taylor Swift?”

Yata really did kick Fushimi this time. “Hey! A lot of her songs are great, you know!”

Fushimi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I _know_ , I've caught you singing her songs enough times to know you like her more than you want to admit.”

Yata could feel his cheeks warming from embarrassment. “Says the one that likes _Beyonce_ and _Britney Spears_! Seriously.”

“They're _great_ artists, thank you very much. And besides,” Fushimi smirked, “you loved it when you saw me dancing to _Toxic_ during a workout routine.”

“Okay, that's all the time we have!” The interviewer interrupted before Yata could fire back another embarrassing response, “I'm sorry for cutting things short Akira! This will be our next caller… welcome,  Mei!”

A shy voice came out of the speakers just then. “U-uh, hello? Good evening Yata and Fushimi! Uhm…”

“What is it?” Fushimi encouraged, knowing that Yata wouldn’t talk to her willingly.

“Ah! It’s just that… Fushimi, do you have anything planned for Yata’s birthday?”

That caught them both by surprise, and Yata stared wide-eyed at the microphone as if it had grown wings and had spoken to him. Fushimi smiled amusedly as he answered the question with ease.

“You’ll just have to wait and see…” He huffed, tossing an indiscreet glance in Yata’s direction.

“What do you have planned _now_ , Saru?” Misaki pouted. “Last time you had something planned I got a pie tossed in my face.”

“Oh, nothing bad, this time…”

“ _This time?_ ” Yata glared.

“Yes, _this time._ ”

“Ah! Uhm…” They almost forgot about Mei. “Thank you for answering! Good luck on your show later!”

“Ah! Bye!” Yata grinned, but not because he was trying to be friendly - he was just relieved that he didn’t have to talk to anyone anymore. But…

“And that leaves just one last event for the evening!” The interviewer grinned. There was some shuffling in the other side of the room - it was a _big_ room, by the way, like the ones in talk shows and whatnot, except instead of room for an audience it was just a glass wall separating them from the hungry crowd outside.

The idol stage was getting set up, apparently, and Fushimi stood to make his way over to check the microphones while Yata sat there, confused about the whole thing.

“Saru, what song are we singing?” Yata called out to him.

“Just get over here.”

“But - “

“Hurry up, _Misaki_!”

“Ugh.” Misaki rolled his eyes and stood, glad that he was wearing only semi-formal attire that night. He hated performing in formal attire. _Despised_ it, even. As the interviewer - was he still called that at this point? - entertained the crowd, he managed to tip-toe past the mess of wires that was currently in front of the small raised stage. It was a two-person stage that Munakata or whatever his name was set up for the sake of collaboration events between his company and others, including Yata’s.

Fushimi tossed him a microphone and tapped onto his own mic, checking the sounds. After they got the okay Fushimi stood to the left of the small stage was Yata was seating a few paces to his right. He was fidgeting a lot, because _what the fuck am I singing, exactly?_

The interviewer - yeah, let’s just keep calling him that - gestured towards the two and suddenly the lights flashed bright red and blue. “Here’s the main event, Promotion.Scepter 4’s Fushimi Saruhiko and Homra Public Entertainment’s Yata Misaki in a special three-song performance! Happy birthday, Yata!”

Yata was suddenly glad that the glass in front of them was soundproof. The crowd looked even bigger now that he was on elevated ground, and it did more than cause his stomach to knot. He took a deep breath to steady his heart. _It’ll be okay. Saru has a plan._

Fushimi started tapping his foot and Yata immediately recognized the beat. He perked up and grinned, suddenly remembering why the two of them were a great tag-team before they had a fallout and became what they were today, which was… what, exactly?  Lovers that were still enemies. Whatever the term for that was - that was definitely what they were.

The beat picked up and the both of them brought their mics up in sync. “Ready?” Yata asked nobody in particular.

“Hmph.” Fushimi gave him a smirk and opened his mouth to begin. “Lost, I fumbled with my hands for a way out.”

“The future, having been locked away, remains unresponsive to me.” Yata sang, and they came in sync with the last line. “Even now I am still unable to stand this racing impulse!” They both clutched the fabric above their chests.

The crowd in front of them was jumping to the tune. This was a song that was released only three months prior and has gotten a lot of attention lately. It wasn’t like their usual songs that were easy to dance to; rather, it was a song that had a catchy tune, yes, but it was something you needed to actually _listen_ to in order to understand _why_ this was more than just a song between the two of them.

“Found, my destiny that I have shattered.” Fushimi started the next line.

“In my callow dream, I hear a voice.” Yata picked up, and they sang the last line together once again. “I will be there for you until the very end.”

The chorus followed right after and they split it almost evenly, with Yata starting off this time.

"The clock is the only thing that will never stop; it emits a piercing ticking sound that leads into my future. If I were to run from the truth right now if I were to lose to reality right now, what would be left for me?” Yata sang fast and precise, raising his hand in the last line to invite Fushimi into the second half.

“The countless wounds on my body tell the stories of my past. Even if my destiny were to disintegrate right now, even if my existence were to be shattered right now, I would still keep walking on my path.” Fushimi sang just as fast, and they joined for the last line of the chorus.

“It’s now or never!”

……

They finished the song without breaking a sweat, and Yata was grinning so widely that his jaw would probably hurt later. Fushimi was trying not to smile, but Yata caught the little twitches and let it pass. It wasn’t like he _had_ to be smiling right now, but it would have been nice to see him smiling more. _Probably_.

“That was boring,” Fushimi complained. “I thought you liked dancing?”

“I thought you _didn’t_ ?” Yata fired back, smiling all the same. In the past, that was their secret code for _the next song it a dance song, so get ready_ , and boy was Yata ready. He was fired up!

“So, how was that?” Fushimi turned to ask Yata, who just shrugged despite thinking that _damn, that was amazing_.

“We need more energy!” Yata laughed, hopping from one foot to another. “Unless you wanna solo _Toxic_?”

Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Heck no.”

“The crowd outside seemed to be laughing, so Yata took the opportunity to signal the AV team to proceed to the next song, whatever that was. _It’s Saru’s playlist, so it’s gotta be good, right?_

When the piano started to play, though, Yata was surprised. This wasn’t a song he pegged Fushimi to choose to sing since it wasn’t a song either of them wrote. It was one of the songs that a fan had written and he had created the dance steps to while Fushimi composed the actual song.

“Are you sure?” Yata asked him tentatively.

“Positive.” Was all he got back before Fushimi jumped straight into the song. “Never should have let you go, never found myself at home ever since that day that you walked right out the door! You were like my beating heart that I, I can't control. Even though we’ve grown apart my brain can't seem to let you go!”

Yata was frozen in a spot as Fushimi stepped through the lyrics beautifully. He walked idly to Yata’s side and made it look as if he was actually speaking the words to Yata, which made him blush uncontrollably considering the lyrics were _Thinking back to the old times when you kept me up late at night. We used to mess around, laugh and play, fuss and fight…_

It wasn’t much longer until it was the chorus, where Yata was allowed to un-freeze. “Baby, can't believe that you are not with me!” Fushimi sang.

“'Cause you should be my lady All I want is to set your heart free _…_ ” Yata continued before they joined together for the rest of the chorus.

“... see you in that wedding dress!” They danced, though they could only use one of their hands because of the microphone. They mirrored one another with their backs against each other and continued the song, this time with Fushimi on one spot while Yata tossed out the second verse.

Halfway through the interlude, however, the tune started to shift into a completely different song. Yata stopped dancing and looked around, confused more than ever.

Fushimi looked calm and collected as usual, but he had stopped dancing, too. He was looking to the AV Team and after an almost imperceptible nod he turned to the crowd outside - really, how long have they even been out there now? - and grinned. “Sorry to cut this song short, guys! There’s something else I have in mind to end this special performance…”

Yata stared. “Huh?”

Fushimi turned to Yata, the grin falling back into a lopsided smile as the song shifted suddenly.

“Saru, what’s going on?” He grabbed the hem of Fushimi’s shirt to grab his attention. “Seriously, what the heck?”

Fushimi flicked him on the nose. “I just said to wait, stupid.”

“But -”

“Misaki~” Fushimi interrupted in a singsong voice, “Happy birthday!”

A song began to play and he immediately recognized the song from years past, back when they were two innocent middle schoolers that thought they could definitely take over the world together. It was one of Fushimi’s personal songs and one that Yata definitely didn’t _listen_ to back then.

“The things I want to talk to you about are overflowing so much that they won’t even lose to the stars. I want to make your eyes only mine... allow me to make such a childish wish. I want to stay like this throughout the night, until the morning comes, by your side, till you fall asleep…”

It was an insanely slow song - a beat that they weren’t used to singing anymore ever since switching their focus to a more upbeat tempo, but it was still cute. Yata stood there speechless, unsure of _what_ to do, let alone _how_ _to react to this_ , so he just stood there dumbly, staring at Fushimi as he went through the rest of the song. It came to a point where Fushimi had draped an arm on his shoulder and was singing directly in his face, but Yata’s mind was racing in hundreds of different directions so he didn’t really notice the intense gaze until Fushimi actually leaned in to kiss the poor kid.

Yata’s thought process short-circuited as Fushimi pulled him into a tight hug while keeping their lips locked. After a few seconds, he shoved Fushimi away and glared.

“Saru, we’re out in _public_!” He whisper-yelled, waving his arms around. Fushimi smirked and sang the last line of the song before tossing an arm around him once again and forcing the both of them to bow.

“Thank you very much!” Fushimi yelled, pulling Yata back up to a proper standing position and walking off the stage. Yata stood there still, completely lost. _Seriously, what the_ fuck _just happened?_

“Saru, what the hell!?” Yata blurted out, glaring at him. Fushimi had his back to him as he returned to his seat by the table.

“I was just answering a viewer’s question about our status.” He drawled, throwing him a grin before turning to the interviewer guy. “I guess this wraps up today’s Promotion.Scepter 4 guest show, right?”

“Ah, yes!” The interviewer was looking back and forth between the two idols, measuring the tension between them and deciding not to comment any further on the performance. “It seems like that’s all for tonight!”

Yata glared. “Don’t you _dare_ igno -”

“Goodnight!” Fushimi bid his farewell.

“Saru, _liste -_ ”

“I’ll see you guys in tomorrow’s special Homra x Scepter 4 collaboration!”

“ _What?_ What colla - “

“Happy birthday once again, Misaki!”

“SARU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND - “

“I love you!”

“...” Yata was at a loss. Fushimi was obviously ignoring him, and at this point, it was useless to get any answers from him. But seriously. _What the actual fuck just happened?_

He didn’t like public displays of affection. At all. _Especially_ when it was Fushimi that was committing them. Fushimi Saruhiko does _not_ commit public acts of affection such as hugging and kissing.

 _Wait, was he expecting me to say something back?_ Hell if he’s going to get one right now.

“Shut up, stupid monkey.” He grumbled, hopping off the stage and handing someone his microphone.

He was _so_ done for the night.

 

* * *

 

Yata was tapping his foot impatiently. Dinnertime was already long past and he had some ice cream cake waiting for him at home. It's something he bought for himself as a reward for hitting the top 4 on the weekly charts (Fushimi was second, not that he really cared) and hell if he wasn’t going to eat it tonight.

He left the building almost immediately, only vaguely aware of all the congratulations he was getting - for what reason, he wasn’t sure. Fushimi was trailing behind him (more like _right behind_ ), silent and wearing his usual bored expression. Yata hadn’t spoken to Fushimi since the whole fiasco at the guest show. He just wants his damn ice cream cake _now_ before he blows up.

He got in the sleek black car that his manager had forced him to ride in on the way there, his irritation only increasing as he heard Fushimi open the other door and slide in casually. Why they even _let_ him do that, he didn’t know.

“Don’t you have more work to do?” Yata all but growled at Fushimi.

“I took the rest of the night off. And tomorrow.” Fushimi replied bored. “Why?”

“Why are you in the car with me?”

“We live in the same complex.”

“Don’t you have your own escort?”

“Well _sorry_ for trying to help save the planet.”

“What the fuck kind of excuse is that?” Yata seethed. The driver had already taken off, so he was stuck with Fushimi, more or less.

“What, I can’t spend time with my boyfriend anymore?” Yata could imagine his stupid little pout as he said that line.

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And sorry for all the nonsense. Hope we can [chat](https://twitter.com/shaelemay) someday, though!
> 
> Songs:  
> Now or Never - Nano  
> Wedding Dress - Taeyang  
> Forever Lullaby - Miyano Mamoru
> 
> Beta Note: Yes I was the one who violated her Twitter. Hopefully, that may have been amusing? [ Yup I made a Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/Shaele_Beta).


End file.
